Lonely
by Mangafrk
Summary: Sasuke is lonely, but he can't get a girlfriend because he's gay. but when he meets up with Naruto in a gay bar and they have a contest, getting drunk in the process. what will happen in the end? Yaoi! One-shot, Narusasu lemon


**Great another fanfiction, I should really try to finish my other ones before starting another but I guess this is going to be a one-shot so…yeah, anyway. **

**ENJOY :D**

**Warnings: Lemon (oh goodness), alcohol and people being drunk, probably some dirty language and swearing. This is the first time I am doing something like this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the only thing that is mine is the story**

**Naruto and Sasuke are 18 in this. **

**Lonely**

Sasuke was lonely, he always was. He didn't have a girlfriend, and he never will, the reason? He's gay yet he hasn't found any guy that really catches his attention.

Sasuke slowly pushed open the door to the bar. He noticed all the men here looked a lot older then him. He felt so out of place, his face grew hot. _Maybe I shouldn't do this._ He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open all the way, stepping inside.

He rushed toward the bar and sat down surprisingly no one seemed to pay attention to him. He breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he didn't know anyone here so they couldn't make fun of him for the fact that the great Uchiha Sasuke was in a gay bar.

Until he heard a voice behind him. "Sasuke?'

He whipped his head around and blushed slightly when he saw his best fried standing there.

"Oh hi Naruto." He smiled

"So it is you!" He yelled

" Of course it's me you idiot. Who'd you think it was?"

Naruto's face went slightly red in embarrassment "I guess, sorry."

Naruto sat down beside him. "So what are you doing here?" He asked

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

Naruto sighed, then his eyes went wide. "I know what we can do."

Sasuke stared at him questionably, "We only just turned 18 but that doesn't mean we can't drink something" He said

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see who can drink more without getting drunk."

Sasuke chuckled "That is quite possibly the most stupid idea you have ever come up with."

Naruto grumbled "Are you scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why don't we do it then."

"Fine!"

Naruto waved over the bartender. He walked over and they ordered their drinks. After they got them they started their "_contest"_

By the end they were both extremely drunk and could hardly think straight.

"I don't think this was a very good idea." Naruto said, his voice slurring slightly.

"I tried to warn you."

Sasuke smiled for some reason in his drunken state he felt extremely horny. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds and thought about how good it would feel with his best friend inside him. Suddenly that was the only thing that was important, he absolutely needed Naruto to make love to him right this instant.

He stood up, staggering slightly toward Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He lightly bit the back of his neck. Naruto moaned slightly at the feeling.

"Does that feel good?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto nodded, then turned around. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him in before passionately kissing him. Sasuke kissed him back and then pulled their bodies closer. Sasuke felt something warm push its way through his closed lips. He opened his mouth all the way to let Naruto's tongue into his mouth.

After standing there for a few seconds just making out Sasuke pushed Naruto away. Naruto whimpered at the loss. Sasuke pulled the two of them to the back where there was a curtain blocking the way into the bar so no one could see them, as well as a conveniently placed queen sized bed.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and motioned Naruto to join him. Naruto sat down next to him. Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss and they started to passionately make out once again.

Sasuke slowly leaned back onto the bed until he was lying down and Naruto was lying on top of him. The two of them rolled their hips together to create hot friction. They both moaned loudly and started to take off each others clothes until they were both completely naked.

Naruto smirked "So what exactly do you want me to do to you?"

Sasuke gave a seductive smile "I want you to make hot, sweet love to me, I need to feel you inside me." He moaned

"Well alright then"

Naruto took three of his fingers and placed them next to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took them into his mouth and began to suck and lick them. Meanwhile Naruto started to make love bites and kisses all over Sasuke's neck and chest area. He then started to lick and suck on his nipples. Sasuke moaned loudly, he gasped when Naruto's tongue dipped into his navel.

Naruto suddenly took his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth and placed them at his entrance. Sasuke nodded, and Naruto started to push the first one through the tight hole. Sasuke winced as he was penetrated deeply with Naruto finger. He didn't notice when the second was added until he felt Naruto scissoring the entrance with his fingers. Finally a third entered and he felt full, but he knew this was not even close to how full he would feel soon.

Sasuke moaned loudly in pleasure when his prostate was hit dead on. Naruto smiled and started to rub his fingers against it roughly. Soon Sasuke was in pure bliss. He started to push down on Naruto's fingers slightly to make them go deeper inside him. Naruto unexpectedly pulls them out and Sasuke whines at the loss. He felt his erection decrease slightly as he no longer felt any pleasure.

But Sasuke couldn't help but gasp and something huge starts to enter his entrance. He looks down to see something that makes him start to have a nosebleed. Naruto pushed himself inside the tight hole even more.

"Mmmmmm, your sooooo tight." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Naruto pushed himself as hard as he could into the entrance until he was buried to the hilt. Naruto moaned once again. He couldn't get over how good it felt with the tight walls constricting on him.

After a while Sasuke got used to it and told Naruto to move. Naruto started to thrust in and out of the tight heat. Sasuke let out a loud cry of pleasure as Naruto harshly thrust into his prostate. Soon Sasuke was crying out in absolute bliss once again.

"Oh god! Naruto _haa_ harder, oh lord harder, faster unn!"

Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs so he had better access to his entrance. He thrusted in harder then before and Sasuke screamed his name before cumming hard onto his stomach. With the tightening wall around him he couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted as deep as he could into the entrance before emptying his essence into Sasuke's tight hole.

Sasuke moaned "It's so warm, it feels so good."

Naruto smirked before pulling out. They shared one last passionate kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning extremely hung over, he couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before, he had a head ache and for some reason his backside hurt like crazy. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Naruto with his arms around him. He realized that the room they were in smelled like semen and sex in general. He started to mentally freak out. _What the hell happened last night? _He thought. He took a deep breath and looked down. His eyes widened when he realized both he and Naruto were completely nude and there was a sticky substance on his stomach and chest as well as the backs of his legs.

_Oh my god, Naruto and I had sex last night! _ He thought, great now his best friend was going to hate him. He took a deep breath _might as well tell him now._ He gulped before shaking Naruto roughly and calling his name.

After a while Naruto finally started to wake up. He groaned "where are we?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto." He said

"Yeah?" Naruto replied in an exhausted voice

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Naruto, we had sex last night."

Naruto's eyes widened "WHAT?!" he screamed

Sasuke winced slightly at his tone. For some reason he could feel tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened and if you don't want to be friends anymore because of it I'll understand."

Naruto blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Its fine, we were drunk." Naruto said. "But now were not."

He smiled before lifting Sasuke's chin and kissing him softly on the lips.

Sasuke froze, unsure of what to do; Naruto pushed him away again to see Sasuke's red face.

"You see, Sasuke," Naruto said "I've always had a crush on you, ever since we met."

"Really?" Asked Sasuke

"Really."

"Tell me that you love me." Sasuke said

Naruto paused for a second. "I love you Sasuke, I love you more then anything."

Sasuke felt warm inside at Naruto's words, no one had ever said that to him before. "Thank you." He said "Now how about we get our stuff on and get out of here."

Naruto smiled. "Yes."

Sasuke used to be lonely, he always was. He didn't have a girlfriend, and he never would, the reason? He's gay, and he finally found a guy who really catches his attention. They are now deeply in love, his name? Naruto Uzumaki…

***wipes nosebleed* There we go my first lemon; I hope it wasn't too bad; I don't take responsibility for any deaths involving extreme nosebleeds [If anyone got any at all from this.] Let me know if you would like me to make another [I probably will anyways] I hope this gave you enough Yaoi for today.**

**-Mangafrk**


End file.
